


Enchanted Behind

by Tommo_d_Tease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry Styles, Employee Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Secret Crush, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_d_Tease/pseuds/Tommo_d_Tease
Summary: If you do not want to have your secret—not so secret – crush on your boss to be exposed, do not leave your cell phone number to someone else’s chair, especially on your boss’ chair.Secret crushes, anonymous caller, phone sex, smut, more smut and a very smug Irish who’s the ring leader of this whole shenanigan.





	1. Where it all begun...

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry checked his Rolex and stifled the urge to call it a night for the fifth time. It's late, as usual, but the business meeting took longer than necessary, and he's swamped with loads of papers to sign after. He's getting more and more annoyed with each minute that drags by.

Still, the results were in their favor after what said and done. So, it is a win for him.

He finally took a breather after a minute and stretched his tired and sore muscles. He gave a loud sigh of relief as he glanced at the stack of papers on his table. A satisfied grin spread on his lips because of how much work he finished in a matter of hours.

He yawned and scooted a bit on his seat and that's when he felt it… a strange prickling sensation on his butt. He frowned and tried to feel what it was with his fingers. He frowned when his fingers touched a crumpled paper. He pulled it out and tried smoothing it.

He studied the wrinkled paper and his frown deepened even more. The only thing was written on the paper were a bunch of numbers. A Cell phone number probably.

A rare smile plastered on lips and he proceeded to whip his phone and punched the numbers written on the paper. It was juvenile he must admit but it has been years seen he has done something stupid and impulsive. And what harm could it do?

 

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

 

He hesitated and almost ended the call.

 

Ring.

Click.

 

"Hello," A somewhat raspy and angelic voice flowed through the other line. The voice reminded him of ‘enchanted ass', a guy who works for him in the IT department. A guy who he secretly lusts after but is obviously an ‘off-limits' guy because of the standard business practices and ethics he must abide. A rule he put upon himself. Which he is truly regretting every time he sees ‘enchanted ass' walking away from him. Sometimes he wonders if sexual harassment lawsuit would justify a one night with the man with an incredible ass.

 

_Harry was making his way to the boardroom to welcome his new set of employees and caught sight of the most stunning bum ever seen in a pair of slacks. Then in a split second, the owner of the said ass turned around and Harry saw the most beautiful face and the bluest eyes. In that few seconds, the image of ‘enchanted ass' was stamped in his memory forever._

 

A powerful wave of lust assaulted the young Styles, feeling heady rush of blood to his groin as he pictures the said lovely bum. It was no surprise that a surge of instant arousal for the still unnamed employee he'd only gotten a glimpsed of in passing for time to time. It was always been the case even after five years of denial on his part.

 

The other person's question pulls Harry from his thoughts, "Hey, who's this?" A cracking sound, possibly crisps being eaten, were resounded through the phone that made Harry's nose wrinkled in annoyance.

Series of grunts and soft murmurs were heard on the other line when Harry still refused to say a word, "Oi, who's this? Someone there?"

"You left your number on my chair." It came as somewhat rude but…oh well. Harry really can't think of something to say at this point.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" An angelic voice sounded grumpy.

"You, leaving your number on someone else's chair."

"Which I did not do! What the hell, mate?!" Harry noted that the Angelic voice is getting high-pitch, likely due to irritation but he can't seem to stop himself from getting amuse.

"Is this a prank call? Nialler is that you? I swear to god I'm goin' to skin you alive you, you drunk Irish leprechaun!"

Harry stifled a laugh. "Bullshit," the guy from the other side of the phone exclaimed so quickly that surprised Harry. "You know what, I'm hanging up. Bye!"

"No!" Harry said way too quickly and loudly, and in a rather uncharacteristic high-pitched voice that made him cringe. But the thought of never hearing the angelic voice felt a strange sort of unbearable tug on Harry's heart. "Don't—don't go just yet," he continued, searching for the right thing to say. "This is not a prank. I‘m not the dialer dude you just said, and obviously, I don't sound Irish."

"Nialler. It's Nialler." A loud exasperated sighed was heard, "Never mind."

"Uh, hmm."

"I'm still not convinced you're not out here on a prank or something," the guy said, Harry could picture the lad eyeing him in suspicion. "If you are, I'm really not in the mood for some shenanigans so you better stop now.

"Yeah, look, I just got your number in this piece of paper and just absentmindedly dialed it. I really have no idea who you are, so definitely not a prank call." Harry picked up one of the stacks of papers littering the top of his large oak desk and tapped on it inattentively, "I actually just… want to talk to someone who isn't a total wanker for a minute or two."

"Oh, that's where you're mistaken, mate," the guy said. "I'm a total wanker. Probably the most extreme kind. My friends can vouch for it."

Harry found himself laughing and rolling his eyes. "You sound pretty cool to me. Sassy but definitely not an ass."

Harry heard the guy snort, "You don't even know anything about me, you just said that."

"True. But we can rectify that. What's your name?"

"You do know that it is bad to tell your name to strangers, right mate?"

"We are getting to know each other, so it's okay. I'm Harry by the way."

 

A soft ‘fuck' was heard on the other side of the phone and some shuffling then the line went dead. Harry stared at his phone for a second. Wondering what happened. He debated if he'd call again when his phone rang with the number, he just called a while ago flashing on his screen.

 

"What?" Harry asked, pressing the speaking button.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone. I didn't mean to hang up on you. Just caught me by surprise."

"How?"

"Just your name…hmmm…nothing, nothing important."

Harry frowned at Louis's sudden apparent dithering but didn't push, he'll probably later. "Oh."

"Yeah, uh, ummm. I'm Louis by the way if you want to know."

"Yeah, yeah I do. Nice to meet you, Louis."

"Ditto." Louis felt that his voice came out strangled and he also realized he was mildly trembling. He kept his mouth shut after to prevent more embarrassing words to come out of his mouth.

 

No one followed up and the awkward silence stretch for a full minute before Louis tried to end their conversation, or rather the lack of, "So ummm…uh, Harry, it was nice talking to you. Umm, I better hang up now. So, bye."

"Come on, just a few more minutes," Harry replied immediately almost pleadingly, "If you go now, what are you going to do all night?"

Louis shrugged even though Harry could not see it, "I don't know… call the Queen of England for a tea? Organize my knickers? Play for the world cup?"

Harry puffed out a laugh. _Knickers? Seriously?_ "That's the spirit, I thought the sass was just for show when you started stuttering."

Louis scoffs, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, "I did not stutter."

"You did. You even dropped your phone."

"I did not stutter. You just caught me by surprise."

"By my name?" Louis could hear the smirk on Harry's tone. God, he must have been out of his mind continuing this conversation. But, hell, it was the closest he could get to talking with his ‘fit boss' even if the guy on the other line is just a substitute, who he has no idea of his identity. Let him imagine at least.

Louis could hear the soft breathing on the line as his mushy brain tries to catch up with what Harry said. He really can't focus as his brain tries to convince him that it is indeed his boss – the CEO of the company – he is talking to. They really sound so alike and with the same name, Louis heart almost stopped beating.

 

Harry's getting a vibe from Louis that he doesn't understand, and it is making him feel weird. It's like he can see a barely restrained tension between them. A palpable sexual tension.

"You like my name, baby?" The words came out of Harry's mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, or what he was doing. His eyes widened at hearing his own words. His brain is short-circuiting as he imagines Louis as ‘enchanted ass'. They really sound the same as far as he could remember.

 

Louis almost choked when he heard Harry. He squirmed from the bed he was sitting on and counted to ten, trying to banish the image of his ‘boss' saying those words. "You're funny, mate. Such a comedian." Louis countered in his most nonchalant manner he could muster if only he didn't stammer Harry might have believed it.

 

Harry noted that Louis didn't even comment on him calling him ‘baby'. _Interesting._

"You sure about that, baby?" Harry drew the word out, teasing. And even though he'd fantasized about something happening between him and ‘enchanted ass', that's all it ever was… a fantasy that had no place in real life. This is the closest thing he could get, a voice that sounds so much like his most fit employee. This was the most fun he had in months.

 

Louis almost creamed his pants when Harry's voice got lower and raspy. The sane part of his brain says – no scratch that, nothing is making sense in his brain right now. "No," his reply came out like a whimper. Harry words planted some dangerous, filthy and completely fucking alluring ideas Louis head that he can't shake off.

"No?" Harry rasps out, surprised with himself. He never heard his voice so husky before. But the ragged breathing of Louis from the other line only fuels the sexual tension between them. Fuels his risqué train of thoughts. There was no way he could hold himself back now after all these years. It was like a dam was broken.

Louis' head was spinning like crazy by then. He was so fucking worked up at this point, even though a voice in the back of his head kept screaming ‘No, you can't do this. This might be a prank.' He just couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. "Hmmm…yeah, love your name. Love your voice."

"You do?" Harry's voice was shaking, and his words came out barely above a whisper. "Does my voice make you hard, baby?

Louis didn't say anything for a moment, but Harry could hear his ragged breathing and something click in his brain, "Are you touching yourself, Louis?"

"No," Louis replied hurriedly, his eyes growing a bit wider with his own realization and realization that he is indeed touching himself.

A growl escaped Harry's lips earning a small whimper from the other line, "I hate it when someone is lying, baby. Tell me, are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," Louis answered, finally able to get the words out.

 

Harry knows the conversation was getting ridiculous and risky and he was being a total creep, but Louis didn't seem to want it to end any more than he did. Even during the awkward silences. "Hmm…Good boy." He paused for a long moment as a smile curled up on one edge of his mouth, "Are you touching down there, Louis?"

Harry's words resonated in Louis' head, especially the way he said his name. It sounded like a rich, chocolate syrup dripping off his tongue down to his lips and chin. Louis swallowed hard and took a deep breath and whispered a, "No, not yet".

"Do you like being told what to do?" Harry heard Louis breath suck in as he continued, "Will you do anything I ask?" Harry feels his cock started to twitch and tingle with every question he asked, and every whimpered answered Louis gave.

 

Louis closed his eyes and immediately brought his right hand on top of his bulge over his short. He palmed himself as he listened to Harry's voice. Slowly, he sneaked his hand inside his boxers. His mouth opened slightly, and his breath came quicker as he started to stroke himself.

"Move your hand away," Harry commanded, "You'll come when I let you." 

Louis' hand froze. "Please," he whispered. It was obvious to Harry that Louis was having just as big of an effect on him as he was having on the other lad.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs."

Harry could hear shuffling of sheets, heavy breathing, and groaning that fueled his arousal to the highest. "Har—" Louis said from the other line, his voice ragged, panting already, "Please – Harry."

"Good boy," Harry practically purred as he envisioned Louis – no, ‘enchanted ass' – with his back arching, ass up in the air. He almost drooled at the thought. "I want you to touch your nipples, baby. Play with them."

Louis nodded breathlessly – didn't care if Harry could see it. His dick was demanding that Harry's hands and mouth were all over every part of him. The wait is killing him. His breath caught in his chest, like someone who had too much caffeine—as if every moment were prized and would shutter in a slight movement as the whole world hung in the balance of what might happen in the next few minutes. He was shivery and desperate and too far gone. He pinched his right nipple, gasps escape his lips as he did so. Soon he was rubbing the pads of his thumb and forefinger on it. His cock straining from the sensation.

 

Harry ran his hand along his still clothed lower belly, his belt unbuckled, his pants open. He slides his fingers just far underneath the elastic of his underpants grazing the hair there close to his cock. "I want to pinch them, ran my tongue on your nipples and bite them. I want to suck your nipples, Louis." He stroked his hand lightly along the length of his cock, trying not to let out a high whine as he listened to Louis' moans.

 

Louis was half out of his mind with want by now, precum had been steadily leaking from his cock as Harry's voice whispered in his ear from the other line. "Please, I want your tongue in me," Louis gasped, surprising himself with his own statement, he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He was already on the edge.

Harry's eyes went wide, and he sucked in a quiet little breath. "Fuck baby." His strokes are getting frenzy, "I would love to tease my tongue inside your hole, fucking you open with my mouth as gently and slowly as I could. You want that, baby?"

"Yes, yes. Please."

"Wet your fingers baby and insert one inside your hole." Harry couldn't help smiling at all the beautiful moans and breathless gasps Louis was making. "Glide it in and out slowly.  Imagine it as if it is my tongue, fucking in and out of your hole."

Louis obeyed the request hurriedly, running his hands up the back of his thighs, pushing his legs a little further apart, and he shivered, his hole twitching as circled the pad of his finger around his hole. He started slow, pushing one finger inside himself, sliding his finger in and out of the tight, slick heat of his ass. He worked himself open with one finger, then two, and then, when Harry instructed for it, a third.

"Fuck—" Louis gasped as he slid three fingers. He'd propped himself up on his elbows now, for better leverage as he rocked his hips back to, fucking himself against his fingers. "Please I want your cock," Louis said, the words falling out of his mouth like a drunk with no filter. Although his stupid brain didn't give a shit about consequences— just needed him to know exactly what he felt, at this exact moment. "I've been dreaming about this for so long, please Mr. Styles."

 

A long silence ensued. Only labored breathing echoed.

 

"What –" Those were the first word that Harry had said in over two minutes, and the sound of his voice almost startled Louis. All the color on his face drains as he realized what he just said. He called him Mr. Styles. His boss' name. And without further thoughts, he ended the call abruptly.

Harry's eyes widened when the call ended.

_What the hell just happened?_

 

 


	2. ...and how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is PWP. This is smut. You've been warned. Turn around and never look back if you don't like smut or you are under 18.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Harry stares sharply at his phone, his eyes narrowing, the green orbs oddly icy. He heaves a sigh, shook his head. Different emotions swirled inside of him. Confusion, frustration, embarrassment, and anger. The latter predominating.

The guy on the other line clearly knew him. It never occurred to him that this could be planted, that someone has planned this to gain something, to ruin him and he took the bait.

Although he could deny it, his voice is quietly distinct, and like an idiot, he even gave his true name. 

 

_Wait._

_Wait just a damn minute._

 

No one from the outside could enter his room except for his secretaries and the chiefs from different departments. It is likely Louis is one of his employees or know someone from his employment. He needs to know, he needs to trace the call.

_Steve. Steve Aoki._

If anyone could track down this call, it is the master hacker he employed five years ago. He hurriedly punched his message. ‘Track this number 07950 ***  ** **.'

His phone buzzes with a text after only a few seconds. That was fast.

**Aoki: Sir, the person in question, would you fire him if you ever found his identity?**

Harry brows furrowed, for a long time he knows Aoki the guy never questioned his order. This was the very first time that Steve asked his intention.

 

He speeds dialed his Chief Information Officer who answered the phone promptly.

"Aoki," Harry greeted.

"Good evening sir."

"You seem to have the answer to my query."

"Yes," Steve breathed out in a low voice as if it cost him something to give his boss this little nugget of information he was asking. "Sir, you have known me for years and you know that I don't condone anything that will harm the company. But Tommo –"

"Tommo?" _Louis?_

Steve shook his head as if he was trying to suppress a groan, "Tommo, umm – I mean Louis. Tommo is his nickname. You see, Louis could be rowdy at times, but he means no harm, sir. He makes it up with his skill whatever pranks he might have cause and believe me, he has skills. Sir, if you could please –" 

 

Harry was silent for a moment, but then mumbled a response, "Full name Aoki. I want a full name."

"Sir, if you could please hear me ou—"

"Now."

Steve became silent and Harry felt that he'd been too harsh. "Look," Harry said calmly, trying to bring the tension down a notch, "I just want the name, nothing is solid at this point. Just the name, Steve. I just want the full name."

"Louis Tomlinson, sir."

"Thanks. Goodnight." He frantically ended the call and message the acting OIC of HR, ‘Horan, need the password for the employee's database.'

 

His phone buzzes with a text message containing the password without question. At least the second-in-command in the HR department is as efficient as its chief. And he is more than thankful that he doesn't need the nosy Liam Payne to ask him why he is interested in the employee's database.

He stood up and casually marched towards the desk of his secretary outside his office. He opened the CPU and waited for the screen to light up. He then promptly switched the user to admin and entered his own password. Then, when the windows opened, he swiftly clicked the application he needed and entered the password Horan gave him and then entered the name ‘Louis Tomlinson' in the search panel.

He sat there staring at the computer and wishing the ground would open-up underneath him. He even started tingling and getting hard when the memories came back to him. He had an impulse to grab his phone and call Louis immediately. Suddenly, he wanted Louis so badly he couldn't think straight. Oh, but he needs to. He needs to think clearly at this point.

There, in front of him, flashed at the screen is the face that has invaded his most risqué fantasy. The face that could make him groan in sexual frustration. The owner of the prettiest smile and fantastic ass.

"Enchanted ass." _Fuck._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

His phone was off, Louis turned his phone off since the time Harry – if that is really his name – called and ‘almost' had phone sex with him. He pushed the ‘ON' button and stared up at the ceiling as the phone booted up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out if Harry left a message for him or not last night, so he avoided it as best as he could last night. But he needs to come back to reality. Maybe, this is the way the world is punishing him for all the sass and pranks he did to his co-workers.

Maybe, it is Niall's retribution for last week's Nando's incident.

Or maybe the world just hates him in general.

 

After counting from one to twenty, he glanced down at the phone. His phone lit up with several messages, two came from Niall about nonsensical things like always, another from Zayn asking for some information about their latest project, a few from his chief – his direct boss, after the CEO—Steve asking him what kind of prank he did this time but not elaborating much on the question.

Lastly and the most important was one from Harry— _the impostor Harry_. He pulled a deep breath in and tried to push the fears out with the air in his lungs as he opened the message.

 

**"See me at my office tomorrow."** _Yeah right, as if he'd fall for that._

 

It was obviously a lie. As if Harry Styles –the CEO of Styles Industry—would call him in the middle of the night and have phone sex with him.

Very unlikely.

He only has three suspects at this point, two of them almost crossed out because it is very unlikely that Zayn and Liam would betray his trust like that when they've learned his not so secret crush on the youngest CEO London ever had.

But he can't say the same thing about Niall. Sure, he did Niall dirty at Nando's last week but that does not mean he would put someone and act like Harry just to get back at him. Now someone knows how much thirst he has for his boss. Or what he sounds like when he’s having sex.

But…

But what if it's not Niall. What if it was the jerk James who he has a beefed last month, or Matt the guy who flirted with him, but he let down high and dry? Or the guy who's always checking his ass? Or the Brendan-guy who always saves him a donut for breakfast?

Nah, Brendan is too sweet for that.

_Shit._

There are lots of suspects at this point. The dangerous part is, what if his boss –Mr. Harry Styles – learn of this incident. Surely, he would be fired in a snap of the finger. He would then have to leave the company, he would no longer see the love of his life. Yeah, and also, he could lose his earnings. But the thought of not seeing Mr. Harry Styles permanently weighs more than that.

The realization hit him like a brick.

“Shit.” _Shit, indeed._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Louis peeped at his watch for the hundredth times. He gave a loud sigh of relief once he realized that it was less than half an hour to go till the day end.

He debated on following the text's instruction and marched there but then, if his boss has no idea of any of it then he just gave him a bullet to fire him on the spot. So, it was a waiting game for him.

A hit of disappointment washed over him as he rubbed his clothed thigh. He stopped himself from rubbing higher. The knickers he's wearing is making him hard just by the thought of it.

_Yes, knickers._

He's wearing one because the stupid part of his brain convinced him that it might really be the real Mr. Styles and he needs to be prepared for that. Even if the chances are about one in a million. Still, it's always good to be prepared, right?

 

 "Why are you being so shifty?" Zayn called out at him from his own cubicle.

"No reason." Louis answered, "Just antsy with this project." The good thing about him is he's usually extremely level headed with his work. He thought about things, made lists and plans, and followed through. Can't say the same things outside of work. Still, even though he's freaking out internally his body is like clockwork doing the things he has to do. It is one of his saving graces.

 

"Tommo, you okay there?" Niall bumped his fist gently onto Louis' back. "Oi, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Leave me alone Horan? Aren't you supposed to be in your office, we still have twenty minutes left before clock out?"

"I'm the boss, I'm allowed to roam around and check on people."

"Haha, I'll relay the message when Payno gets back."

"As if I car—" A screeching sound and a hurried voice from the speaker interrupted their banter. "Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Louis Tomlinson, please proceed to Mr. Styles office immediately. I repeat, Mr. Louis Tomlinson, please proceed to Mr. Styles office immediately."

 

Louis' eyes widened so has Niall’s as he heard his name from the speaker. It was rare that the operator was addressing someone, it was usually used to announce company related things, never to call someone directly. They usually use a phone for that, as most sensible people do.

"Why," Louis gulped down his own saliva in anxiety as he stared at Niall. He was hoping that the Irish lad would tell him that it was a prank and they’ll call it quits, laughed it out and never talked about it again, but the sheer horror in Niall's face says that he too was afraid for Louis. He stood up and glanced around the room, the collective looks of sheer panic made him want to cower below his desk.

This was really happening.

Maybe the boss did find out about him last night.

He's going to lose his job.

He's never going to see Harry's face ever again.

His eyes met with Steve and the sympathetic smile his boss gave solidify his thoughts.

He's getting fired. He stared at Steve for a few more seconds before he turned his full attention at Niall, "I'm getting fired, aren't I?" Louis seemed a bit startled by his own admission and cleared his throat, "I—need to go."

 

If he weren't summoned to the CEO's office, he would seriously be looking for a rock to hide under right now. The travel to the top floor was taking an eternity and everyone who knows him was eyeing him with curiosity and pity. Obviously, everyone heard the unusual announcement. This would be the talk of the town for the next couple of weeks. That is if he is still around.

He stepped inside the spacious room when he hit the top floor. The only people residing on this floor is the CEO himself, his secretary and the assistant secretary –who everyone hates.

When the doors slid open on the top floor, from all outward appearances, he was the epitome of calm and collected. He walked up to the desk and waited for the woman at the desk to acknowledge his presence.

"Louis Tomlinson? Why are you being summoned by Mr. Styles?" Louis cringe as the screechy-whiny voice reaches his ears. The back of his neck prickles with that same irritating feeling he gets every time he hears Ms. Jenner's voice –assistant secretary to Mr. Styles. She is grinning at him with her toothy, perfect smile. _She also thinks I'm about to lose my job._ "I don't know, you tell me. Aren't you supposed to be –"

 

"Louis."

 

Both looked up at the source of the deep voice. Immediately Louis' heart starts beating faster and he could hear the roar of every heartbeat pounding in his ears. It's the elusive, mysterious, unbelievably fit CEO of the Styles Industry. The man who's the center of every porn-induced fantasy Louis ever had in the last five years. He glanced away quickly as their eyes meet, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Louis mumbled, his eyes fixed at Miss Jenner's shocked face.

"Come inside and shut the door when you do," Harry's gaze narrowed when Louis refused to look at him before he composed himself. "And Miss Jenner, take an early off, your presence is no longer needed for today."

Miss Jenner blinked, and Louis noticed the irritation in the depths of her eyes, but the brunet didn't argue with the boss' order instead she glared daggers at Louis who's frozen on his spot for a couple of seconds. "Aren't you going in there? Don't let Harry wait for you."

_Harry. Seems utterly familiar for her to call him like that._

 

Harry stood by the windows when Louis finally entered the spacious room, his back turned away from the door, one hand braced up on the glass while the other one inside his pocket. The moment the door clicked he turned, and Louis was burned by the heat in his boss’ gaze. If the door hadn't been at Louis' back, he might have stepped back and run away or buckled his knees.

"Why did you call me up here, sir?"

"Come sit down first, Louis. I mean Mr. Tomlinson." Harry gestured to a chair across from that huge expanse of a desk then moved towards his own and rested his large hands on the back of his expensive looking executive leather chair.

As Louis took the offered chair, he then moved to claim his own.

Louis waited for him to say something.

The silence stretched between them, but Louis forced himself to stay calm, remain still and not fidget beneath that intense stare of those beautiful green eyes.

"I think you know why you are here," Harry drew back, eyebrow arched as he rested his hands on the elegant table. "This is about last night."

 

Louis nipped the inside of his lower lip and prayed he could bullshit his way out of this one like he always does in every shit he did.

"Which would be?" he prompted, feigning innocence but Harry didn't speak, didn't took the bait. Instead, Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desktop. Louis held his stare, unwilling to show how unnerved Harry made him with that stare of his.

Harry's lips twitched when the man of his wet dreams arch his brow at him in a challenge. "I already tracked your phone number. It was you last night."

That's a weak argument. So weak. Louis snorted. "And?" In the next second, Louis realized how rude that sounded and held up a hand by way of apology and cleared his throat. "I still don't follow, sir." _Lies. Full of Lies._

Harry narrowed his sharp gaze at the man who's clearly making him do a cat and mouse chase. But this has gone far too long. Five years too long. "The record of the conversation would tell me otherwise."

Louis' eyes widened.

Finally caught you.

Harry made sure to keep his smirk contained. "Still going to deny it, Louis?" His tone smacked of arrogance as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Louis' fists were clenched, his chest rose and fell with each breath he ingested. He glowered at him, heat rising to his cheeks. "No, sir. I will not. It did happen and I am not sorry for how I _feel_ ," he hesitated, feeling confused and irritated at the same time. He was the victim him, for Pete's sake.  "The only thing I am sorry is that this came out in the worst possible way," _It is not a crime to have a crush on someone, even if he is your boss._

Louis lifted his chin and fixed his boss with a steady scowl, "but I will not say sorry for feeling the way I feel." He's gay, and in love with his boss. So, what? It does not mean he's a bad employee. It doesn't mean he's going to ruin his boss' name. "So, if the way I feel offends you, feel free to do whatever you decide to do, sir." And if him being gay and crushing on Mr. Styles offends the young mogul, maybe it's time to move on. He doesn't deal well with homophobia, Louis pondered.

"I'm only going to say this once, Louis, so listen carefully." Harry's cocky grin melted from his face. The subtle anger took root in his eyes and he leaned closer towards the smaller man until Louis could smell the hint of spearmint on his warm breath. "You have made me suffer for the last five years. Five long years. I intend to be compensated for every single hardship I had to endure because of you." He pushed up and took control of Louis' mouth in a swift motion. Louis, too shock to think, whimpered as his boss tongue tangled with his. "Pack your things and meet me at the carpark. No delay."

 

Louis' brain short-circuited at that point, he can't remember much except he seems to have floated down his cubicle, people asking him things and him being deaf to everyone's query. Zayn dragged him down to the carpark and he almost joined his best friend's ride home. That is until his phone rang, and he looked back over his shoulder to a glaring Harry Styles.

Louis blinked and focused on his boss' dreamy facial feature—even with a scowl—he looks like a model. Louis' lips curving in a welcoming smile until something seemed to click, and he remembered who he was and what he said earlier.

"Shit! He said to meet at the carpark." Zayn stared at his best friend, Louis realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Zayn raised an eyebrow with confusion, he must have not noticed Harry yet. "You go home first, Zaynie. I –"

"What? What are you talking about? You clearly not in your right mind right now."

"No, no. I know what I'm doin—"

Zayn caught a movement from his periphery and saw his boss – the CEO himself—and knew what his best friend is talking about. He grabbed Louis arm and whispered, "Text me if something bad happens. Don't care if he's the boss. Text me."

 

Harry waited for his other employee—or so he thinks—to drive away from Louis. When he did, Harry immediately jumped inside his sleek black Corvette ZR1 and drove to where Louis stood. Harry got out of the car when he reaches the smaller man and opened the door for him then slid back into the driver's seat. They exited the building in awkward silence, no one dared to say a thing or two. Each one trying to gauge the other person's mood.

"Italian good for you?" Harry is the one who finally broke the stillness, he tapped on the steering wheel when they hit the road.

Louis watched his boss shift into third gear, easing them into a smooth ride onto the highway, "Anything is good for me. Well, except sushi."

_Is this a date? This feels like a date._

"Okay, I'll sure to remember that next time."

_Next time?_

Louis' brows creased, "Am I not being fired?" The question caught him with surprise. Harry glanced at his companion and cursed himself for lingering his stares at Louis' beautiful eyes far too long. "Change of plans. We'll eat at my place." _So much for self-control._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They barely made it out of the car before Harry pulls Louis to him and brings his lips to the smaller man's lips. Hot sparks of desire shoot underneath Louis' skin as Harry start pulling at his tie and trying to unbutton his shirt.

Harry want Louis desperately that he almost killed John—his personal valet—when he knocked at their window. He breaks their kiss long enough to tell Louis to get out of the car and John to fuck off. He snarled at the older man then gave him his key to take care of his car. On the other hand, the older man chuckled at his antics.

Louis' jaw dropped a little once a doorman opened the front door for them and entered a very luxurious lounge. Harry ushered Louis hurriedly towards the elevator straight to the penthouse before he could explore the place with his eyes.

 

Harry bought the place because of the amazing view of the city. From the floor-to-ceiling windows on the outside wall, it was magnificent, it was especially stunning at night. It appears that it paid off as he sees Louis stunned reaction when they've reached the penthouse.

"Do want a drink or something?" _Anything._ Harry offered, voice dripping with desire. His arms shoot out and wrapped around Louis’ waist that surprised the smaller one. He pulled Louis closer to his front and pressed his lips to his employee's nape.

Louis felt his lips part and moaned softly. "Please." Louis does not know what he is asking. The things Harry made Louis feels were too dangerous, but the smaller man would indulge in them for one night. Even for just one night.

 

Harry pulls away and smiled as if he's won something. He spun Louis around to face him and he lets his gaze roam freely over Louis' tight body. Taking the opportunity to appreciate the way his suit clings to his lean muscular body. A body that he wants to see naked and writhing beneath him.

Louis shifts slightly with the intensity of it. "You don't know what you do to me, baby," Harry grumbled, but he couldn't stop the grin from pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Louis choked on a laugh, "it's you on the phone." Louis' mind is whirling. This must be a dream. "Is this a dream?"

"I thought we already stabilized that? And no, this is not a dream. I hope this is not a dream," Harry stalked towards him, wrapping his big arms around Louis once again and jerking him closer, "because I will have to kill someone if you’re once again an illusion that my mind conjured." His eyes widened when Louis let out a small gasp with his admission, it's only then that it occurs to Harry that in his lust filled haze he said his thoughts out loud to the man of his wet dreams.

"What the hell are you doing to me," Harry whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips along Louis' jaw, "You're making me lose all control."

Harry pressed his body against Louis and kissing him again and Louis feels like his on fire. The young CEO kisses down Louis' neck, his hands unbuttoning the smaller man's shirt and pulling it down to expose his chest. Harry's lips press against Louis' shoulder leaving a trail of kisses across the delicious collarbone while he let his thumb brushes against his employee's nipple making them harden in an instant. He let one hand drops and slide up and down Louis' thigh. "Take off your clothes, baby."

 

Louis hurriedly pulled away and obeyed hurriedly, taking off his suit and tie first and his shirt. The youngest Styles watched closely as he undid his belt followed by his slacks and slid them over his hips. Underneath was something Harry did not expect, Louis was wearing black lace panties.

Fuck. Why did he not dream of that before?

Harry tried to stifle his groan at seeing Louis hard cock pressed against the lace fabric, the head slightly peeking out. "Turn around," he commanded.

He almost died of loss of blood upon seeing that black lace stretched over Louis' round plump ass. He reached out and ran his hand over the roundness of Louis' behind, "I've always dreamed of doing this," he said absentmindedly. Harry then snaked into Louis panties and began to stroke his cock. Louis moaned again and his head fell back a little resting it on Harry's still clothed chest. "Five years. Five celibate years, baby," he whispered through gritted teeth. "How would you compensate for that?" he continued as he squeezed Louis dick harder.

 

Louis didn't understand what the hell was going on. It was like one of his wet dreams, but it feels so much real.

And what the hell is Harry talking about? Five years? Compensate for what?"

"I haven't done anything, sir." A groan escaped Louis' as Harry stroked his dick slowly, leisurely.

Harry trail one long finger along the Louis' back and growled lowly, "Oh, I could think of a few at the top of my mind…"

In an instant, the warm hands and body were retracted away from Louis and he was left dumbfounded as he looked over his shoulder at his boss whose eyes are much darker than his usual emerald green eyes with a predatory glint. He shuddered a bit.

"One, you shimmy your ass way too much in front of me," Harry gently nudge the smaller man towards the spacious living room, "and also, to other people."

Louis almost tripped as he felt his knees buckle with too much sexual anticipation. He gave a small sigh of relief when his leg hit the edge of the sofa.

"Two, you're too friendly to other people. How many have thought you were flirting with them, baby?"

Louis gulped as his knees buckled and land on his ass at the soft leather couch.

"Three, you're too touchy for your own good. I forbid you to give cuddles to anyone who asks, for now on. Alright, baby?"

Tomlinson could only nod as he watched Harry get naked swiftly as if his clothes were on fire. "You're mine, baby." The raw possessiveness of his words sends a fresh flood of desire racing through Louis' veins.

Louis swallowed thickly, torn between licking the exposed chest of his boss and saying something to defend himself from the unjustified accusations. He opened his mouth and glanced up at Harry, but the cocky smirk on the other man's face made him catch his breath in surprise.

 

"Fuck," Harry groaned as he finally stepped out of his pants and underwear. His cock was rock hard and started to leak, jutting up against his stomach and begging to be touched by the man who starred most of his sex-induced dreams.

Louis' eyes widened at the monstrous cock in front of him. He knew his boss was huge, but not this huge. The paparazzi’s picture did not do justice to Harry’s bulge. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Harry gazed down as Louis bit his lower lip, that little act just made his thinning self-control snap as he hovers above the other man. "Bedroom now."

Harry nearly dragged Louis down the hall, the smaller man almost stumbled to keep up with his hurried stride. He threw open a door and his bedroom spread out before Louis' eyes, a large king-size bed filled with more pillows than the other man ever seen in one place before.

Just as they've stepped inside the bedroom, Louis' heart nearly fucking stopped. Blood flow was immediately routed straight to his dick at the thought that he's inside his boss’ room and about to get fuck. He turned around to face his boss, eyes widening at the predatory snarl that escaped from Harry’s lips.

Harry took one step towards Louis who stepped back, then another, and another, his still socked feet padding across the floor. Louis fell as soon as his knees collided with the bed edge, his back making a small thump sound as he dropped on the spacious bed.

"Turn around. Let me see your ass."

Harry watched while Louis turned over, got on his knees, and bent over, resting on his forearms with his ass in the air, showing him his perfect bum. His pert ass fine as hell in the black lace fabric that rose high on his cheeks in a bikini cut, letting half of them hang out. Harry did not even try to hide or hold back his growl of desire before he hovered over Louis and leaned in and nipped at the flesh of his ass.

 

"Tell me this is not a dream," Louis feverishly whined.

Harry smoothed his hands over Louis' ass cheeks then slapped it, earning a loud yelp from the other man, "Definitely not a dream, baby." He run his fingers at the visible reddened cheeks and spread them, he could feel Louis trembling underneath him. He rubs his hands against the lace of Louis' panties loving the texture it gives him before he cupped Louis' cock in his large hand, which was painfully straining against the panties.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Do something, please sir."

"Harry. My name is Harry. You'd be screaming my name from now on, baby, so better remember it."

"Harry—"

"Yes? What me to eat you out, baby?"

"Yes. Yes. Shit. Yes."

Fucking shit. Harry almost nutted with Louis' pleading. "I need to get rid of this wonderful panty off you, Lou." Harry without even waiting for Louis’ response, ripped the lacy panties, giving himself a partial view of Louis pinkish hole. "I'll buy you new ones. Lots of them."

 

Harry cock is leaking as he pulled off Louis to grab the lube and condoms from his nightstand. The few seconds he's away from the smaller man made his balls ache like he never experienced before. He kneels at the floor as he coaxed Louis to raise his ass to Harry's eye level. Harry then spread the other man's cheeks open to reveal a full view of Louis' tight, pink hole.

Styles leaned in and lashed his tongue across the smaller man's rim. "Knew you would taste so fucking good," he said as he lapped at Lou's rim, nibbling it occasionally then flicking his tongue back and forth over his ring muscle. He ate Louis' ass before using his fingers to help loosen Louis up, then it was his tongue again. Louis pushed his ass against Harry's face as though he couldn't get enough of it. Harry brushed his thumb over Louis' hole, watched it clench, and smirked at Louis' moan. He licked, ate, worked his tongue inside the smaller man. Louis whimpered, pushed back against Harry's as if he was trying to ride his face. This only urged Harry to spread his cheeks farther apart, pushed his tongue deeper. He can't believe after five long years he is now eating ‘enchanted ass'. _Fuck._

 

While Harry licks at his rim and finger-fucking him at the same time, Louis prayed hard not to come fast. He wanted this moment to last as long as it can. To be engraved in his memory, where he can repeat it over and over again. When a finger rubbed against a specific spot in him, his body jolted in pleasure. His boss slid his finger in again, teasing that spot that made his eyes see stars. Louis breathing got more intense— quicker, short, panting breaths. Moans of pleasure escaped from his lips making Harry's cock leak more precum.

 

"Need more. Please, Sir—Harry." Unconsciously, Louis lifted his ass more and wiggled it at Harry's face. Louis shivered with eagerness as Harry rubbed a soothing circle onto his back, and dripped half of the lube onto him, then lightly working a finger inside him. Harry presses cautiously, slowly, torturously teasing him.

Louis rocked back against his boss until the other man's finger slipped inside him ripping a moan out of him. That gave Harry encouragement to further stretch him, adding another finger and repeating the process until Louis is gasping with wanton. Harry watched as _his_ sexy twink pushed against his hand, rode his fingers. Watching his digit enter the sweet hole of _his_ baby.

"Fuck me, Harry." Louis huffed, eyes rolling up in pleasure.

Harry scrambled for the condom, tearing the wrapper open and sheathing himself in record time. He slathered the remainder of the lube onto his cock while he watched Louis struggles to roll over but end up on his side and stomach, his top leg bent and his bottom straight. Kneeling with one leg behind Louis and one between his, he angled his cock toward Louis' entrance. Harry pushed between Louis' ass cheeks, watching the crown of his cock breached the other man's rim.

"Fucking hell, you're so tight, baby." Harry cooed.

_So, freaking tight and hot._

Harry stared at the part where his cocks join Louis' body, watching the other man’s hole engulf his monster cock.

Louis' hole spread as he pushed farther and farther inside. Every inch of him that vanished inside Louis stretched him to the max and it looks fucking glorious. The hot canal was hugging every inch of his dick, he wondered if this would be better doing raw. _Maybe next time._

 

Both of them are sweating as Harry worked his way inside the smaller man inch by inch.  "You're so fucking big. Fuck." Harry groaned, "You're only gonna make it bigger if you compliment me like that."

When Harry finally buried inside him to the hilt, Louis' eyes rolled back. He feels too full inside, a dull pain spreading on his back-side. His boss was fucking huge, and the pressure was definitely there, but Harry had lube him up generously and stretched him enough that his canal quickly molded to Harry's girth. He could feel the curly man's cock pulsating inside him.

 

Harry pulled out, then shoved inside him making him shout in ecstasy. Then like the devils reincarnate, his fucking boss then took him slowly after, he nearly fucking died in the laborious process.

Louis pleaded for more, made sexy grunts and moans in the back of his throat every time Harry slammed inside him in a slow painstaking manner. The pressure shifted to intense pleasure. Harry leaned down and nipped at Louis' earlobe and trailed kisses along the smaller man's neck while thrusting his hip in a pleasurable rhythm. He snaked his other hand over Louis' balls and rubbed along the other man's shaft, rubbing the dripping cum all over.

"I love you, baby." Harry drew out, then slipped back inside Louis.

Louis was so engulfed at the moment he could do nothing except moan and gyrate his front onto Harry's hand. His brain had switched off and his instincts took over his whole being. Trapped by the sensations from both ends, Louis tossed his head back and let out embarrassing moans, no longer able to restrain his voice. "Going to come."

A rough chuckle echoed in Louis' ear as Harry took no mercy on him as he pounded his ass this time faster and deeper. Harry squeezed his cock furiously. The young CEO went into full-power mode digging his fingers into Louis' hip, his thrusts turned more frantic as he pushed deeper into the other man while he stroked Louis' cock.

When the tip of Harry's cock hit Louis' prostate, the smaller man buckled as a rush of lust knocked the air out of his lungs and he exploded in blissful release.

"Fuck."

The tightening of Louis' passage, Harry felt his orgasm building. "I'm so close," he moaned, pressing his face into Louis' neck. "I need to come inside you, baby."

Louis clenched tightly around Harry and making the taller man gasp in one last burst of pleasure. "Lou—baby!"

 

Harry collapsed on Louis with a satisfied groaned, the feeling of fatigue finally made itself known.

"So…" Louis murmured underneath his boss, now the lust driven haze finally lifted the confusion finally setting in.

"Don't even think that this is the last, baby. I have 5 years of frustration you need to fill up," Harry nipped at Louis' shoulder, "Give me a minute and will proceed with round two." He grinned and rolled off onto his side and pulled the condom off. Louis shuddered in anticipation.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Hey, Lou! I've heard from Zaynie the big boss took you home yesterday." Niall hovered over Louis' desk, wiggling his eyebrow at the brunet. "Finally, talking to your long time wank bank?"

"Pissed off!" Louis stood up from his seat and gave Niall the bird flip and pushed him aside but the blond did not even budge.

"Oh, Lou-bear that hurt when I, being your lovable best mate even go to a length of sending your number to your crush."

Louis almost crack his neck as he whips his towards Niall and stared at his friend in pure horror, "What? You! You're—" 

A hand suddenly grabbed Louis' shoulder from behind sending chills all over his body. "Mr. Tomlinson, you seem energetic today?" The hand slipped downward, resting on the small of his back, somewhat possessively. His boss materialized from nowhere and now staring daggers at his friend.

"Err…Har…I mean Mr. Styles, sir…"

Shit.

"Louis, meet me at my office, now." Hearing the said order was followed by a sickening dread in the pit of Louis' stomach.

Double shit.

"Okay."

With that, Niall was left watching the two sauntered away. A smile started to paint Niall's lips as he saw a glimpse of a subtle limp on Louis' walk. He mentally patted himself on the back. Best friend ever.

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
